It is well known in the art to mount a pedal assembly directly to a floor of the vehicle. This mounting typically requires use of numerous screws and/or bolts to secure the pedal assembly to the vehicle. The use of numerous bolts and/or screws is time consuming for the line worker and increases the overall production time of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is often difficult to reach the bolts to properly secure the pedal assemblies to the vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide an improved means for installing a pedal assembly within a vehicle.